Gates of Paradise
by Thread-Sage
Summary: They say paradise only opens for those with the purest souls, the most perfect thoughts. Only they will find paradise…but I think paradise is something physical, something on earth. Why? Because I’ve seen it…in the eyes of another...


**Title: **Gates of Paradise

**Rating: **T

**Reasoning: **Dark content, sexual content, cursing, some violence

**Summary: **They say paradise only opens for those with the purest souls, the most perfect thoughts. Only they will find paradise…but I think paradise is something physical, something on earth. Why? Because I've seen it…in the eyes of another.

**Notes: **Konnichiwa! This is my first YGO story so if you review, please be are brutal as possible. I want to learn from my mistakes so the later chapters will be better! I just have a few things to address.

F**irst**. This story is not going to be a love as first sight story, so if I begins to lead in that way, please tell me. It might be a bit cliché though as the story goes on, but clichés aren't bad.

**Second**, This is a yaoi story. I'm not big on telling pairings but if you wish to know then PM me and I'll tell you. For all you fan girls and fan boys, who Yami will paired with is still undecided.

**Third**, This story has a few OC characters in it. The protagonist (Kenji Anamaki) is of my own creation, I own him! Please don't steal. I also own his older brother (Satoshi Anamaki) and his twin sister (Hara Anamaki). I just wanted to say that.

**Fourth, **I don't know how fast I will update, but it will be at least once every two weeks, it might be faster...I hope it will be faster lol.

**Fifth,** This isn't a AU sci-fi story like the summary might sound. As some of you might have guessed, its simply written in a first person point of view of another person. Not gonna tell you who's speak!

**Sixth, **Umm..this should be obvious, but like Bakura, Marik, Yami, they are not inside bodies of Ryou, Yugi and Malik. They do refer to them as Hikari though sometimes.

**Seventh, **From reading other Fan fics, Jonouchi Katsuya might be a little OOC to the series, but in character for other fan fics, cuz I like him like that!

Ok, so thanks you very much! The last thing I need to say is I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. That's all! Thank you for reading!

_**Chapter 1**_

Streaks of rippling sunlight pierced through the still early morning air of the small, slightly cramped room that was given to Kenji Anamaki. A dresser, a small desk, a chair, a bed, and a door leading to a bathroom were all that was in this room. Also, there was a still body whose chest rose slightly as steady breathing rose from his body, filling the room with a very small snore.

The youth, Kenji Anamaki, slept peacefully; obvious to the fact that day break had come. His chestnut glossed colored hair draped ever so slightly over his aged colored eyes, though the boy was no older then sixteen. His blankets, though thin and really not suitable for the bed, hung onto his thin figure; wrapped around him as in the night he tried to apply more warmth to his body. The scene was ever so perfect.

"Kenji-kun! Wake up!" A voice yelled, a fist pounding on the door, shattering the perfect illusion that existed. As is a boom had been set off in the room, Kenji jumped quickly, falling out of his bed, his body in an odd shape as he landed on the bed with a thud.

The grey eyed teen groaned lightly as he forced his body to move. With a rustle of light blue bed clothing he shifted his weight allowing him to stand up, though his body felt like a one thousand bricks on his body. He rubbed his eyes, trying to shake the feeling of sleep as he walked slowly, not lifting his legs as he walked into his bathroom, bumping into his wall before walking into his bathroom, closing the door a bit too forcefully, causing the room to shutter like a kid cowering from a slap from an adult.

Kenji splashed clear cool liquid on his face as his face as he let out a small shiver, the sensation waking him up. He blinked his eyes, looking in the mirror before him. His sable colored hair was matted to his face, drops of crystalline water falling slightly down his face. He took a short sigh as he finished washing up and getting dressed in his average time of seven minutes.

Kenji came out of a bathroom, feeling refreshed and looking better. He had on his school uniform of Domino High; a dark blue suit like coat, and pants that looked like black though they were dark blue.

He looked around the room, muttering words under his breath as he looked for his bag. He skidded to his knees as he looked under the low bed, his eyes twinkling with glee as he found the backpack. He pulled it from under the bed as he checked in the bag, making sure everything was in there.

He nodded as he stood up, checking his outfit before slipping the bag over his shoulder, running out the room and skipping every other step of the wooden steps. He skipped the bottom step as he ran into the kitchen, a young girl with champagne colored flowing hair setting at the table.

"Ohayou Oniisan! Ohayou Imouto!(1)" Kenji said as he smiled, running up to the table and sitting down next to his sister.

"Ohayou!" Both teens said in response to their brother. The male, who stood over the stove turned his head, smiling to him as the girl wrapped her arms around him for a moment before smiling and going back to eating her breakfast.

The male, Satoshi Anamaki, was the older brother of the family. With his spiky auburn colored hair and grass colored eyes, and well defined body, it was a surprise that the twenty four Kaiba Crops secretary didn't have a girlfriend yet. His personality, easy going and responsible, he was the perfect brother. The girl, Hara Anamaki, the twin sister to Kenji. She possess blonde colored hair and lilac colored eyes, that flowed with a essence of peace. Her body, a thin, frame with simply a purple blouse and a white colored skirt covering her body. She looked over to him for a moment, tilting her head with a smile as she went back to sleeping.

"Did you sleep well?" Satoshi asked as he handed his brother a pile of pancakes. He then sat down across from the two, his own plate and a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hai." He said as he said a small prayer and started to eat the pancakes, his brother specialty. His eyes lit up again, like a candle igniting a dark room. He looked up to Satoshi and flashed him a smile before going back to eating.

"And you?" He asked. Satoshi looked up also, pushing strands of brown hair out of his eyes which for a moment, flickered with sadness. "Hm." He said shrugging his shoulders as he sipped on the coffee. "Like usual, just a rough night. A lot of things on my mind." He said simply as he looked down again.

Kenji paused, thinking for a moment. He had been meaning to talk to his brother about his sleeping habits. Lately he had been getting home later, waking up earlier and doing way too much. And it was beginning to show.

He glanced up at the clock and then looked down. "O! We have to go to school." He said finishing the pancakes in about three minutes before jumping up. "Come on Hara." He said as he walked to the door, slipping on his Sapphire colored rollerblades before walking back to the room, noticing his sister still sitting down.

"Hara?" He asked, looking at his brothers eyes for answers.

"Hara has a doctor appointment today…she'll be home tonight." He said with a smile. It wasn't anything serious.

Kenji bit his bottom lip for a moment. He nodded slowly. "Ok." He said as he smiled a soft one to his family.

Lately, Hara had been suffered from fainting spells and lack of blood. It wasn't serious at first, but when she started to have problems at school and had a small stroke, it became a serious…very serious problem. She had been in the hospital many times in the past few weeks and things seemed to be getting worse. Though Satoshi had medical care, paying for the hospital bills was draining their funds.

"See you later!" He said as he ran out the house and down the five cracking stairs of the house and onto the side walk, his skates allowing him to glide like an eagle on air.

Swiftly, the browned eyed boy skipped lightly as he rounded swiftly around the corner. He ducked down, dodging a Sakura branch as he turned another corner, only about half a mile from school now.

As he turned the last corner, before he could stop, he noticed a blonde haired youth about four feet in front of his. His eyes grew wide as the teen turned his head from in front of him, one arm gripping his backpack.

Before he could stop or even attempt to swerve, both boys crashed into the other, their bodies falling in a tangle on the ground.

Quickly, both boys as if it was times, jumped up awkwardly. "G-gomen!" Both said at the same time. "No, it wasn't your fault it was mine." Both said again without looking up at the other, a line of red on both of their cheeks. "Please forgive me." Both said as they looked up to one another for a moment, realizing who each other was.

"Jonouchi?" He asked. He wasn't going so fast, he wasn't able to tell who the boy was, though he did look familiar.

"Kenji?" The blonde haired pale brown eyed boy asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Thy stood in silence for a moment before Jonouchi let a small smile creep over his face. He then let out a not very loud, but loud for Jounichi laugh. "Sorry for running into you." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Its ok, I should be more careful also." He said as he blushed deeply. He then looked back up to the blonde haired youth, a smile appearing on his face also.

Jonouchi and Kenji had been good friends, for about four years now. Ever since the two meet t Domino's local pizza place, where Satoshi use to work. He thought it was a good idea for his younger brother to have friends his age, so he introduced Jonouchi to his brother. The two became friends pretty quickly and then Jonouchi introduced his new found friend to his own group, who accepted him pretty well.

Jonouchi nodded for a moment as he looked away, up to the skies. Kenji looked dup and noticed in his chocolate colored eyes a distant look of pain of some sort, something he had been meaning to ask the teen about for some time, but never gathered the courage to.

"We should be getting to school." Jounouchi said, snapping Kenji out of his thought. He looked at the boy, who had the same type of small yet nervous smile on his face.

"Hai." Kenji said as he started to skate, but not to fast so Jounouchi couldn't keep up. He bit his bottom lip again. He turned around so he was skating backwards to face the boy who walked at a steady pace, a little under a jog.

The two chatted a bit as they reached Domino high. Kids were still racing into class as they bell was about to sound. Jounouchi jogged a bit faster, hoping to get into class before it was too late and he would get a tardy.

Kenji skated a bit, for a moment ahead of Jounouchi before something to the left of him caught his eye. He stopped and stared. At the Far East fence stood…a woman. She had hair that was black and long, the edges seem to turn into a lighter shade of the black color. Her eyes were grey, just like Kenji's but had a type of sadness, a longing for something that he couldn't describe. Something about the woman was so familiar, yet, so distant…

"Kenji!" Jonouchi yelled from the entrance, his voice forceful but a bit o a whine was hinted in his voice also. Kenji snapped out of the illusion he was in as he turned his head to face Jounouchi, a dazzled look on his face.

"Coming." He said softly as he turned to the woman, but she was no longer there. It was like a ghost…he shook his head lightly, ridding his mind of the thoughts as he ran up to the door.

_About four blocks from Domino High_

The woman continued to walk, her coat the hugged her body flowing slightly in the wind that she created. As some school girls who were late quickly ran by, she slipped on a pair of maroon colored glasses to hide her eyes from nosey people.

She walked a bit longer until she was about a mile and a half from the school her brown alligator skin boots clicking softly on the ground. She turned the corner into a small shop that to all seem would seem closed.

"Did you see him?" The voice asked with a type of icy venom. Before the woman could even close the door she was questioned.

"Yes." She said simply as she moved to stand in front of the window. She pressed the sole of her boots against the wall to keep her stable.

"He is doing well it seems." She said. The venous voice spat out his next response. "I care nothing about that. He is no more then a tool to me." He hissed as he moved close to the woman.

Quickly, he extended his gloved hand, grabbing her chin and puller her close, his breath skinning against her own lips. "When the time comes, you will follow me correct?"

The woman didn't even have to pause. "Of course."

There was a short pause before he released her. "Good." He simply said as he pushed her aside. "I will return." And with that, the mysterious man left with no trace of his existence.

**-----**

**OMG! Its done! YAY!**

Ok so that was the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Any questions I will answer! If you review, comments on making the story better would be great appreciated. Thank you very much!

– Good morning big brother! Good morning little sister!


End file.
